The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 9-249016 discloses an apparatus for controlling damping force characteristics of vehicular shock absorbers in accordance with sprung mass vertical velocities and slip ratios of road wheels of the vehicle.